Kid Icarus: Golden Wings
by YourLittleSylveon
Summary: Rose Golde was an innocent young fourteen-year-old human. She had died to some selfish humans. Before her soul could be taken away, however, Aphrodite saved her and made her her pupil. Rose began training from the moment she found out about the Underworld army and was attacked. Will she and Pit go on fantastic adventures together? Pit x OC, mild violence but no cussing. From Quotev
1. Prologue - How She Died

A group of men shuffled quickly through the city streets. They all wore identical business suits, keeping their heads down and swiftly striding toward a single apartment building. One of the men rang the doorbell of Room 413. A young, fourteen-year-old girl with strawberry blond hair and striking golden eyes opened the door. "Hello? How may I help you?" she asked.

The men held up a paper. "We are private investigators, and we have reason to believe there is a murderer in your home."

The girl panicked. A murderer!? "W-what? I-I wouldn't do such a thing, nor would my family!" she exclaimed.

The men didn't care for her words, however, shoving her aside. "Move it, we're on a busy schedule," they growled in unison. The young human stepped aside. A strikingly beautiful woman was working in the kitchen. "Rosie! Who's at the door?" she asked in her sing-song voice.

"M-Mom, we have a problem!" Rose exclaimed, running to her mother. The men had gotten to her first. Before Rose could react, a scream pierced the skies.

In one of the men's hands was a blood-stained knife. Rose was mortified. The man grinned devilishly. "I told you there was a murderer in this household," he told the girl, closing in on her. "And it was me."

One stab to the gut was all it took to make Rose fall.

Next came her father.

* * *

The police had managed to lock those men away and set up a proper funeral for Rose Golde, Kelly Golde, and Matthew Golde.

But Rose's soul would not rest. While Matthew and Kelly Golde slept in their eternal slumber, Rose could not seem to sleep like they could. Hades was easily able to take her parents' souls, but somehow, she evaded detection.

* * *

"My child..." a voice called.

Rose stirred. She didn't know who it was, but she simply wanted some peace.

"I will give you that peace if you could only listen to me."

The voice sounded feminine, adult-like, but more melodic and calm, less cheerful than her mother's. Rose looked around. She was in a black abyss. Her astral form felt like her real body, which felt like it was falling. "Who's there?!" Rose finally called out into the darkness.

"It is I," the voice said. A woman with long, curly blond hair that reached her knees, beautiful sapphire eyes, and Greek robes or white silk with pink and gold trim, resembling that of hearts, covered one leg and her torso, the other revealing a pair of high boots, part of the robes still covering her waist and moving diagonally toward her left leg. It had a somewhat sexual appearance on her legs but otherwise was gorgeous and regal. Rose's eyes widened in awe. "Aphrodite," her voice echoed.

Whoa... Aphrodite was gorgeous! Also... How did the Goddess of Love find her? Wasn't she busy helping young humans find love and make babies?

Wow, that sounded way worse than Rose intended.

Aphrodite chuckled at Rose's thoughts. "I understand your concerns," she told her softly. "But I am here for you, Rose Golde. I want you to be my pupil as an angel who serves my purpose and helps bring peace and love to all of the humans. For this, however, you must forget your past, clear your mind, and focus on the future. I will allow you another chance at life, a chance to come back, not as a human, but as an angel who soars the heavens, shooting love arrows at those who seek it. Do you, Rose Golde, accept this task?" she asked her mortal pupil.

Rose's eyes lit up. A second chance? A new life? But then... she'd forget her friends and family. Her favorite people... However, she'd remain dead forever. Perhaps along with giving humans love and hope, she could also protect them.

It would be better than what happened to her.

Rose agreed.

"Then it is done," Aphrodite announced. Rose's vision faded to white.

That day, Rose Gold was born.

(Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I will try to update it more, I'm definitely posting the first chapter today as well. Tell me if you like it or not, and whether or not you want more! Okie Dokie! I'm a-outta here! Also! I do NOT own Kid Icarus, Pit, or any official Nintendo stuff. I do, however, own Rose Gold, but I got this idea from someone who made four Golden Wings Kid Icarus RPs on Quotev, so I give them the credit, I'm just slightly too lazy to find their name right now, forgive me. I also have pictures on Quotev in case you're interested. It's just to make the book look like it's more professional than it actually is, haha. I have drawn Rose Gold, but it is not in full color. If you have any constructive criticism, you're more than welcome to give me that, but please no hate. This is my first fanfic posting online... That I plan on continuing so far. Again, please no hate. Thank you! Now, I'm a-outta here!)

(In case you're wondering, the difference between Rose Gold and Rose Golde is purposeful. Also, I brought this story from Quotev. It'll be weird at first, but then I'll update it again. I'm directly copy-pasting this so that's why it can get wonky. Thank you to ShadmeTheAngel for bringing this up to me.)


	2. Chapter 1 - First Awakening

Rose's eyes fluttered open, her gold orbs meeting silver. Her whole body ached. Slowly and carefully, she sat up to find that she was sleeping on a regal bed in a rather beautiful, albeit medium-sized room. Confused, Rose stood up and looked around. Her bed was draped with silver canopies, gold lining them both. She had found her outfit to be a somewhat Greek-style tunic; she had a black, short-sleeved undershirt that was visible under the white tunic, two pink heart-shaped clips holding it in place on each of her shoulders, making it resemble that of a sleeveless shirt. Her belt was golden with pink highlights and had a magenta heart-shaped buckle, the remainder of the belt strip tucked neatly underneath it at her side. Her toga was short, reaching only to her knees. She had a skirt that layered vertically three times going down; it was a simple white color, with a single crest on it in gold. Her sandals were unique, with gold and pink heart bands wrapping around the top, ankle, and diagonally toward the insides of her feet. Underneath those bands was bunched-up white silk that protected her legs. Aside from that, there were simple gold leather bangs wrapping around her feet, revealing her heel and toes. The soles of her sandals were not too thin, but not too thick. Around her arms were ribbons simply criss-crossed, and her left arm bore a single gold band just below her black undershirt's sleeve.

Rose's hair was no longer strawberry blond. It was a radiant pink that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Rose's attention turned to the bedroom she was in. There was a large, golden dresser with a chair beside it. Many hairbrushes of different sizes and styles were laid out neatly on the surface, yet there was a lot of room left on it. A single vial resembling a crystal, stood empty on the dresser. Rose disregarded it and turned her attention to the walk-in closet. There were many styled uniforms of different colors with the same theme. It was white, gold, and some kind of color. But Rose liked the pink one she had on, so she kept it. Besides, it was cute. Her walk-in closet had a mirror at the door. Her hair was long, hidden behind her angel wings. She had a beautiful light pink laurel around her head, which some of her hair covered cutely. A single gold heart was painted under Rose's left eye, right above her cheek. All of this was all good and well, but something struck Rose more than her strange outfit and appearance.

Her angel wings were golden.

 _"Ah, I see you have awoken, my child,"_ a kind voice spoke in Rose's head.

Rose gasped, looking around for the source of the noise. "W-who's there?!" she asked in surprise.

 _"Do not be afraid, my child. I will not hurt you. But I would like to request that you come to see me at once,"_ the woman told her.

As though an automatic response, Rose's body straightened up, her arm raising to her forehead in a salute. "Yes, Lady Aphrodite," her mouth spoke. She was surprised at herself. Aphrodite? Who was that? Was that the woman?

The woman chuckled and her voice disappeared. Somehow, Rose's mind was filled with a specific route. She opened her golden French Doors and flew out, somehow instantly used to her wings. She flapped once, then twice before soaring through many hallways and rooms, passing by what she swore was fifteen hot springs before she turned into a maze. Again, somehow her body knew exactly where to turn and how to swerve past a single child with dove-like wings like her own, except white, holding some kind of tray of food. Rose assumed that it was a servant; the child had a similar resemblance to herself, except with a less complicated uniform. She had barely had time to snag a glance at the poor child who almost dropped his tray. Thank the Gods for magic.

Wait... The Gods? There's multiple?

Before she knew it, Rose found herself landing in front of a beautiful woman. Her signature golden locks seemed to draw Rose the moment she laid her eyes on her. This woman... She _knew._ She knew about many things she didn't know about. And yet.

 _Rose was okay with that._

It was strange, but this woman...

"You are correct. I am Aphrodite," she spoke. Rose, startled, jumped down to one knee and bowed to her on reflex. This woman was definitely important.

"Rose Gold. You are now my servant. You serve under the Goddess of Love, and you are here to bring peace, joy, and love to all the humans of the overworld. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, my lady," she answered. Her voice had cracked and she blushed. Was that bad? Did she do something wrong already? Oh no, what if she made Aphrodi- _Lady_ Aphrodite angry?!

Aphrodite chuckled. "Calm yourself, young one. You did not do anything wrong. Everyone is imperfect. You must learn to live with and love those imperfections, for those are what truly make you special," she told her pupil.

Rose glanced up at Aphrodite. Imperfections? Sure Rose had imperfections of her own, but Lady Aphrodite didn't seem to have any! Her hair curled perfectly, her lips just the right shade of pink, and her eyes as gorgeous as the stars in the night sky.

"Oh come now," Aphrodite chuckled again. "Everyone has their imperfections. Perhaps it isn't a physical feature, but an emotional, social, or spiritual one. For instance, as a goddess among others, I have my conflicts with people who do not believe love is essential to balance. But without love, no one would be happy, and no humans would be able to reproduce, thus keeping their race alive. It is, after all, a part of being mortal. As a goddess, though I may be immortal, I am also imperfect. In fact, my son is an example of that. Cupid!" she called, her voice echoing through the temple. Rose flinched at her volume.

Soon, a little boy (the same one Rose had run into when she was flying) came zooming in and bowed respectfully just as Rose did. "Yes, Mother?" he asked. His voice was high-pitched, like that of a child (which was good, because he looked to be only five or six years old. If he sounded like an old man or a full-grown man, or even a teenager going through puberty, Rose would've been very disturbed and concerned for the child).

"I would like you to meet my personal servant, Rose Gold. She will be living here from now on. You two had best get acquainted," she advised, gesturing to Rose for Cupid to see.

Cupid examined Rose and bounced joyfully. "Hiya!" he exclaimed. "I'm Cupid! I'm in charge of the main part of making humans love each other! I'd be glad to teach you what I know!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Rose smiled and stood, shaking the boy's hand gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she told him politely. Cupid giggled and jumped up, flapping his wings to remain flying.

"You're a new angel, huh? How'd ya die?" he asked her.

"How'd I... die?" she asked, confused. "Um... I don't know..."

Cupid shrugged. "It's okay, angels aren't supposed to know how they died. I was testin' ya!" He winked at Rose playfully.

Rose blinked confusedly. "Oh..." was all she could manage.

"Now now, Cupid," Aphrodite told her son. "You mustn't be rude to my servant. Although you outrank her, she is still a gentle soul, and you need to be as kind to her as you would to your superiors."

Cupid nodded. "I know. Sorry, Mother, but I wouldn't like to be betrayed by anyone. I was just making sure she was an actual angel. Though, uh... If she lied, that wouldn't have really been of any use, huh?" Cupid wondered aloud.

Rose giggled. "Well, if I ever did lie, I was probably very bad at it," she admitted. "It's good to know this isn't my first time existing, though! I mean, look at these wings! Did I earn them somehow in my previous life?" she asked curiously.

Aphrodite thought for a moment. "Not quite. But you died much too early. You were unable to do something, and you have unfinished business to do here. So I decided to take your soul and hide it from Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. He... steals the souls of the dead for his own benefit," Aphrodite explained. "Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light, is currently at war with him, using her angel, Pit, to fight him."

"Pit? What an odd name..." Rose muttered. "Then again, Rose Gold is literally a gold and a gold color, and Cupid is also a peculiar name, so who am I to judge?" she pointed out.

Aphrodite chuckled. "You know, you and Pit are a lot alike, now that I think about it. You both like making statements such as these! Ah, but enough rambling. Cupid, please tour young Rose here through my temple, our home, and show her how to get around. I do not want to have to control her body again..."

Control her body? Ah, so that's why Rose had such an easy time getting through the temple.

Aphrodite nodded, presumably to Rose's thoughts. "Indeed. Now, off you two go. And Rose, when you're done with the tour, I would like you to report back here," she said.

Rose nodded and bowed. "Yes, Lady Aphrodite," she said.

Aphrodite nodded. "Good..."

Rose and Cupid left, but this time Rose had trouble with her wings. Cupid helped her, teaching her how to flex and use them. When she had gotten the hang of it, Cupid and Rose flew through the hallways, mostly to get Rose used to flying. Second by second, they sped up, and soon, they had toured the whole temple. Now it was time for outside.

The whole temple was essentially filled up with hot springs. There were many dining halls, kitchens, and servants and warriors that wandered the palace-like temple. Cupid's room was the same size and layout as Rose's, even as bright in the gold. In fact, the whole temple was golden.

Cupid and Rose flew high above the temple. "See those colors?" he asked Rose, pointing to the ground, where green and pastel colors collided. Rose nodded. "Those are the temple gardens. We go there to relax and get our mind off of things." His finger pointed to a fountain. "That's the Fountain of Hope. Its water is sacred, so you're not allowed to touch it unless you use a special cup that will be given to Zeus, who will create a rain with that water. The cup is tiny since you only need very little. Humans can get greedy, so too much hope would make them crash further down. As a result, wars begin. If a mortal like us touches that water, we will be given hope. A lot of it. Usually, we use it seasonally, so that whenever a drought enters or when it's time to water the seeds that they plant, we will make it rain hope so that their crops can grow without disruption," he explained.

"Wow," Rose muttered. "That's a lot to remember..."

"Heh! You get used to it," Cupid exclaimed. He pointed to a smaller temple. "That there's the weaponry area. You can choose and store your weapons there, and we train over here," he said, pointing further from the temple. In fact, it was a whole separate island; a floating island with seats to watch some kind of match. Currently, two Echidnas were fighting each other. Rose found it strange how half-woman half-snake creatures lived on land, but there were many pegasi here to fly them. She supposed that worked.

Cupid showed you a few more places and wrapped up the tour. Just in time, too.

Aphrodite's voice echoed in Cupid and Rose's heads. "Children, I have urgent news. Please, head to my throne room, immediately! It does not matter if you are not done touring."

Cupid and Rose nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" they both exclaimed before Cupid sped off, leading Rose through the labyrinth of a temple straight to Aphrodite.

Another woman, with emerald hair and eyes, and the light emblem behind her in bright blue, was standing next to Aphrodite. "So, I take it the girl is Rose Gold?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Palutena," Aphrodite said. "Rose Gold, you are to come with Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light, to meet Pit, the captain of the Centurions, and Lady Palutena's faithful servant. You will use him as your role model. Feel free to befriend him, but by no means are you to distract him if you know he is too busy. Understood?"

Rose nodded. "Crystal clear, Lady Aphrodite," she said, bowing.

Lady Palutena chuckled. "My, you certainly have the polite one here!" she exclaimed.

Aphrodite nodded. "Of course. I found her soul at death. But enough of this; we can chat later. For now, please take good care of Rose. After all, I only just found her."

Palutena nodded. "Yes, of course. Come along now, Rose," she said, glancing down at Rose. Rose nodded and stood, staring into Palutena's eyes.

Palutena smirked, and in a flash of light, Rose was gone. So was Lady Palutena. Cupid sighed. "I was starting to like her, too..." he muttered.

Aphrodite chuckled. "She won't be gone forever. Only a couple of short months," she told him.

"It'll feel like forever," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"Now now, Cupid. I believe you have a job to do now. Please, go spread love. Perhaps it will give you a good reason to get distracted."

Cupid sighed and flew off, golden bow in hand. "Bye Mother..." he muttered.

Meanwhile, Rose and Palutena have just arrived in Palutena's throne room, an area full of color. Rose's golden wings were folded slightly downward as she took in the whole place in awe.

"Who's that, Lady Palutena?" a voice asked.

"Ah, Pit! Nice of you to drop by! This is Rose Gold, a new angel. She will be staying here for two months to learn how to properly serve the Gods. She is a servant of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Rose, please introduce yourself."

Rose bowed to him, some of her hair draping beside her like curtains. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Pit," she told him.

Pit simply laughed. "'Sir?' Aren't I a bit young?"

Rose, confused as to what he meant, straightened herself up to take a good look at him.

Wow... Was Pit her age?

(This is from Quotev. Don't judge me!)


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting Pit

Rose glanced up at Pit. He was average height and had messy brown hair. Like Rose, he had a laurel, but it was gold. His eyes were bright blue and had a hint of child-like innocence to them.

 _Similar to Rose's eyes..._

His clothing was white with gold and red trims, and was very similar to Rose's, except he only had a part-spherical red clip that connected his tunic on his right shoulder, instead of Rose's double-clips. He also had a sleeveless black undershirt and black shorts under his toga. He also wore a short muffler scarf, unlike Rose. And unlike Rose, he didn't have a gold band around his arm, but rather around his right thigh, with brown sandals that didn't look anything like Rose's. His wings were snow white, flexed downward slightly.

Rose blinked. His outfit looked similar to hers, with the occasional change every now and then. Though, she supposed she couldn't expect him to wear a skirt like her own.

"Rose Gold, this is Pit, my faithful servant. Pit, this is Rose Gold, a servant of Lady Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. She will be apprenticing here for two months. As she is a new angel, she still has yet to get used to this type of world and a brand-new way of living. So you'll be teaching her the ins and outs of serving a goddess. Got it?"

Pit saluted the Goddess of Light. "Yes, Lady Palutena!" he said.

"Good."

Pit extended a hand to Rose. "Come on! I'll show you around!" he exclaimed, beaming.

Hesitantly and shyly, Rose took his hand. As soon as she did, Pit took off. Rose had trouble keeping up with him. "W-whoa!" she exclaimed in surprise. "S-slow down!"

Pit chuckled. "Sorry, but Palutena's temple is a bit hard to get through on the first time, and I want to get out of here as soon as possible to show you around!" he exclaimed.

Rose raised an eyebrow as the two kept running. "T-then why not fly?"

At those words, Pit slowed to a stop. "I... I can't," he said, turning to face Rose. He had a sad smile.

Rose cocked her head to the side. "What...? Why not?" she asked before pulling her hand out of Pit's grasp and raising them in front of her. "I-if it's not too much trouble, that is!" she quickly added.

Pit chuckled again. "It's not! I just can't fly. Lady Palutena has to grant me the power of flight, and even then I only ask that- or receive that, really- on missions."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, still confused. "Missions?" she asked.

Pit extended his arms and beamed. "Well, yeah! I am the captain of the Centurions, after all! I'm the one that Lady Palutena sends out to protect the people! Just like Cupid and Aphrodite! Aphrodite sends Cupid to the overworld and spread love to the humans!"

Rose placed a finger on her chin. "Ohh... That makes sense!" she exclaimed. "But... If you can't fly, maybe I could fly us both!"

Pit lowered his arms. "You... You can do that? I-I mean... Won't I be a bit heavy?" he chuckled, raising his hand behind his head.

Rose shrugged. "We won't know unless I try," she said. Gulping, she flexed her wings twice before jumping and flapping them. She tried not to flap too hard, but not too weakly, as she wanted to stay airborne. When she was able to get the hang of flying in place, she extended her hands to Pit, who hesitantly took them. Rose pulled him off of the ground, lifting even higher off of the ground. When she felt comfortable flying in one spot with Pit, she pulled him up a little bit more and wrapped her arms around his torso, and slowly began flying forward.

Pit felt a little awkward at first, but when he found he wasn't too much weight for Rose to carry, he smiled. He could get used to this.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked him, flying slightly faster through the halls of the temple.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" he exclaimed. "Hey, we take a right turn here," he told her.

She did just that. "It is! I might be getting a little bit used to flying just now, but I think if we go at this speed, we should both be safe! Plus, we're not far from the ground, so if one of or both of us fall, we won't be hurt too badly!" Rose exclaimed.

Pit chuckled. "I like the way you think. Nice and safe," he said. "Left."

As Pit told Rose where to go, soon the two of them had made it out of the palace. But there was one problem.

They were way too high in the air. Rose panicked and almost dropped Pit, until he grabbed her arms for dear life, his legs dangling.

"W-whoa! R-Rose...?!" Pit exclaimed in surprise.

Rose adjusted her grip on him. "W-we should get to lower ground!" Rose said. "I don't want to panic again or drop you..." Rose lowered the two to an area of emerald grass.

When Pit's feet landed on the ground, he sighed in relief. "Phew!"

Rose, exhausted, dropped to the ground from two feet in the air, not caring that she had scuffed up her knees a little bit in the process. Her wings were aching. Pit was heavier than he looked.

"W-whoa! Rose, are you okay?!" Pit exclaimed, his attention turning to the tired angel.

Rose flexed her wings a bit and sighed. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just tired, is all..." she said, smiling up at him. She stood up, but as she did so, Pit caught a little bit of blood on her knee.

"Oh, your knee's scuffed up..." Pit muttered. Rose barely noticed and glanced at it.

"Oh. Welp, guess that means I'm gonna die," Rose muttered, sounding completely serious.

Pit panicked. "W-what!?"

Rose giggled. "But not today," she added. "And not from this."

Pit held his heart in relief. "I-I knew that..." he sighed.

Rose giggled a little more. "Of course," she said, not wanting to disrespect the captain.

"N-now then..." Pit muttered awkwardly. "Should we get a move on? I want to show you to a place with a really cool fountain!"

A fountain? Sounds oddly similar to the fountain back home... The Fountain of Hope.

Pit glanced at her confusedly. She must've had a distant expression because when she snapped out of it, she saw concern in Pit's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine! It's just that back home, near Lady Aphrodite's temple, there's a fountain called the Fountain of Hope. It's where we go to spread hope and love to the humans when they're low on it. But no one's allowed to touch it unless they have a special cup to give Zeus with it so that he could spread it over the humans in the form of rain," Rose explained.

"Oh," Pit said, brightening up. "Well, this one's just a regular fountain. It's nothing special like that one at your home, but it's still cool! We can go there whenever we need to relax or something!"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. What was it with people and relaxing with fountains? Oh well. She shrugged and nodded. "Okay, let's go," she said.

Pit took her hand again and led her not far to a place with a beautiful statue of Lady Palutena. Rose's eyes widened with wonder. What a beautiful place...

There were flowers blooming left and right, and Palutena's staff was spouting water that cascaded into pools and pools, ranging from smaller at the top to bigger at the bottom until it reached the base at the bottom, holding the water in one place, like a bowl.

Rose's wings relaxed at the sight, her head craned up to see Palutena's stony expression. "Whoa..." she muttered. "That's... beautiful."

Pit chuckled. "It is. The Centurions and I built it ourselves!"

Rose turned to face Pit, who stood behind her, her wings lifting slightly because of this sudden movement. "Really?" she asked.

Pit nodded. "Yep! We made it after I defeated Medusa 25 years ago!"

Rose blinked. "Medusa?"

Pit nodded again and sat down at the fountain. "I've got a lot to tell you! We've been through so much!" he exclaimed.

Rose sat down beside him and listened as Pit explained to her all about his adventures to save Palutena, his adventures with Palutena after that, and what he's going through right now.

"I'm actually going to be continuously fighting Medusa from now on," he said, his expression serious.

Rose's wings dropped worriedly. "She's really tough, isn't she?" she asked him.

Pit nodded. "Medusa is the Goddess of Darkness, quite the opposite of Palutena. That means those two have an endless rivalry."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "But I thought you defeated Medusa..."

"Well yes, but..." Pit glanced away from Rose. "Someone probably revived her."

"Oh..." Rose glanced down at her hands, fiddling her fingers. "So Medusa's Underworld Army is attacking...?"

Suddenly, Pit's head shot up. "Oh no..." he muttered.

Rose glanced at him worriedly. "W-what is it?"

"They're here!" he exclaimed.

Rose's eyes widened. She followed his gaze. Just as she did, something shot itself at her, but Pit launched himself at Rose in time, both toppling to the ground. Pit stood up and turned, facing the monsters in front of them. He paused for a moment, listening to someone, presumable Palutena, before he nodded. "Alright."

His wings began to suddenly glow a bright blue. Rose backed away, scared and confused, as Pit flew in the air, right toward a smaller temple Rose could only assume was a weaponry. He came out holding a bright blue bow and flew at the monsters, shooting at them. Rose stood up herself, watching the brave angel fight.

"P-Pit..." she muttered.

" _You don't need to worry about him. He can stand his own ground. However, I think you should return back to me. You don't know any combat yet, do you?_ " Palutena's voice echoed in Rose's head.

Rose nodded shakily. "R-right..." she muttered, flapping her wings. Quickly, she flew and swerved through the halls of the light palace. Palutena showed her the way through it. Until...

Rose's right wing suddenly stung and froze up. She collapsed suddenly, crumpling to the floor. Pit's voice echoed behind her, but she couldn't make out what it said.

A one-eyed creature came closer to her. Without thinking, Rose scrambled to her feet and ran. A loud noise echoed behind her; the sound of Pit's arrow. It stabbed the Monoeye behind her. She dared to glance back and see Pit struggling to hold off the enemies. "Lady Palutena! The Centurions!" Pit grunted.

" _On it,_ " Palutena said in both of their minds. Rose sprinted through the halls, trning left and right until she appeared at Palutena's side. Aphrodite had appeared there as well, looking worried.

"My child!" she exclaimed, hugging the weak, golden-winged angel. In a flash of light, Rose's wing was suddenly all better. She could fly again. "Perhaps it isn't safe here..." she muttered.

Palutena watched the two in sorrow. "I am sorry. Pit and I are currently fighting Medusa, so we can't protect Rose as much as we'd like to..." she told them.

Aphrodite nodded firmly. "Then I will send my warriors to help you fight."

"Lady Aphrodite..." Rose whimpered, squirming out of her grasp and bowing. "I want to learn combat. Perhaps I may spread love and fight..."

Aphrodite stared through Rose's shaking eyes. There was a certain spark behind them that made her shoulders slump and sigh in defeat. "Alright..." she said. "But for today, you are to head home to the palace. Cupid will guide you instead of Pit. Your training will begin in a week."

Rose nodded, lowering her head respectfully. "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite teleported Rose home.

She was back in her room.

But what about Pit?

(My Aphrodite picture on Quotev is actually not something I own; I found it on the Internet and it was the inspiration behind a design I made irl for Aphrodite. I may show it to you later. Keyword: May. I also don't own the concept of Echidnas, of course, but I have decided that for this fan story they will be Aphrodite's warriors. I do NOT know if Echidnas are actual monsters in the Underworld army or something, but if they are, then well, they're different kinds. Also, Echidnas are half-woman half-snake people. Look them up, they're really cool.)


	4. Chapter 3 - Training Day

Rose woke up in her bed. The week of learning how to serve Lady Aphrodite was over. Now, it was time for her to train with Cupid as her personal mentor. It turned out that Cupid was her right-hand angel, who could pretty much do everything, ranging from fighting to spreading love. He could fly fast, was always there. The only thing he wasn't good at was cooking.

Rose sighed and walked into the bathroom in her room. After showering, brushing her teeth, dressing, and flexing her golden wings, she stepped out and brushed her hair. It still glowed, especially after the shower. Rose thought for a moment. Something was missing... Her hair never listened to her that well... Oh! That's right! Her laurel crown! Rose walked back into the bathroom and picked up her pink laurel. She couldn't forget this.

She wrapped it around her head neatly, letting little bits of her hair cover it. She admired herself in the heart-shaped mirror for a bit before opening her door and flying out.

She met with Cupid in the weaponry storage.

"Alright, Rose," Cupid began, holding up a golden bow with heart patterns on it. "This is your weapon," he said. "The Angel Bow."

Rose walked up to Cupid and took the Angel Bow from him. It seemed to fit well into her hand, and considering the theme of Lady Aphrodite's temple and role, it seemed to fit nicely to Rose as well.

"The Angel Bow is a weak weapon, not very good when fighting real enemies. But it has an excellent homing system. It'll help you aim much better, and if you're able to rapid-fire, you'll be able to pull off quite a bit of damage to your opponents, though the shots are slow and easy to dodge," Cupid explained. he held up his staff. "Mine is an Ancient Staff. It slows me down when I fight, unless I learn how to swing at my opponents with it. My charged shots hang in midair and can paralyze my opponents. Notice something about the differences between our weapons?"

Rose lifted the Angel Bow a little bit higher, comparing its gold sheen to her wings. It was identical. "The bow seems to be weaker, but I can home better with it... On the other hand, your staff is more powerful, better for defense, but heavy, and it limits movement," she mused.

"Exactly. So you're gonna have to keep that in mind whenever you pick a weapon. For now, you have an Angel Bow to make things a lot easier for you. But later on, we'll give you something a lot easier to work with when fighting an actual opponent. Now, even though the Angel Bow has a homing system, that doesn't mean that you should slack in accuracy." Cupid gestured for some Echidna girls to bring a dummy shaped like an enemy from the Underworld Army, something Rose recognized as a Monoeye, identical to the one that first attacked her and paralyzed her wing.

"You'll have to shoot this bad boy with that bow of yours. It's gonna home, but the straighter the shot you have with it, the better. If you have some kind of curve, that won't do when you're fighting an actual enemy," Cupid told her. He got out his signature bow. It looked similar to the Angel Bow, but smaller, and a little more complicated. "Now watch me," he told her. He raised the bow and pulled his fingers back even though there was no apparent string visible on it. A golden string appeared out of nowhere in between Cupid's fingers, surprising Rose, but not surprising her more than the gold and red heart-shaped arrow that appeared as well, the sharp tip of the heart facing the dummy. In a second, the string disappeared, Cupid let go of the arrow, and in a second, the arrow pierced the dummy quickly. A single, perfectly straight streak of light was left in its wake. Rose followed the arrow with her eyes.

"Whoa..." she muttered. "How cool!"

Cupid nodded. "It's not just cool, but powerful. However, this bow has a downside. It's not that great at homing, which means I have to use my own accuracy, and as fast as it shoots, it's difficult to work with if you're a beginner," he explained.

Rose's eyes widened. "B-but it was a straight shot... T-that was all your own accuracy?!"

Cupid nodded again. "Yes. It's important to use weapons with weaknesses like these that you actually can control, in order for it to be easier to use more difficult weapons. For instance, some of our Echidna Warriors drag around clubs all day, sparring with them, in order to build their upper-body muscles so that it'll be much easier to use them in actual battle, or so that you'll have better and faster reflexes with your actual weapon of choice."

Rose nodded in understanding.

"You ready to try and shoot the dummy yourself?" Cupid asked.

She nodded again.

"Good. Follow my lead," he said, taking a proper shooting stance. Rose copied it as perfectly as she knew how, even the wings flexing upwards. He drew back the invisible string on his bow, and so did Rose, the golden line appearing in between Rose's fingers. An arrow similar to Cupid's appeared on her bow, made of pure magic and energy.

"Now..." Cupid said, taking aim. "Fire!"

Both released their arrows at once. Rose noticed that her arrow was much slower, though not so slow to the point that she could've dodged it in her current state, than Cupid's. She had also aimed quite high, which made the arrow curve downward and hit the dummy straight in the center.

"Aw..." she muttered. "I aimed too high..."

Cupid flew to her height and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll get the hang of it!"

The rest of the day was spent with Rose shooting at the dummies, Cupid giving her tips, and occasionally shooting at them himself as well. Eventually, the day grew dark and Cupid excused Rose for the day.

"Alright, I think that's enough training for right now," Cupid told Rose. "Eat and sleep well, because tomorrow, you're getting up early."

Rose nodded. "Yes, Cupid. Thank you."

Cupid grinned his childish smile and waved her off. Rose flew back to her own bedroom and flopped onto her bed.

She wondered how Pit had handled those monsters a week ago...

(Sorry this chapter is so short. The relationship will go slowly for now. I'm going to gradually build up momentum before Rose and Pit kinda... well, fall in love. So don't ask why it's taking too long... please. Thank you! Sylvia out!)


	5. Chapter 4 - Day Two

"Rose! Get up!" Cupid exclaimed. "You're gonna be late!"

Rose groaned, pushing her silky sheets off of her. The blanket flopped to the side as she swung her legs out of bed and stood up quickly- a little too quickly, since she had a dizzy spell for a few seconds- before answering the door without opening it.

"I'm coming, Cupid, just give me ten minutes!" she called.

"Alright, meet me at the training island!"

"Gotcha..."

Rose heard muffled wing flaps, signaling that Cupid flew away. That meant it was safe for her to change. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. Without any time to take a proper shower, she sprayed herself with a cleansing potion and wrapped her tunic around itself, tucking it under her belt and putting on the cloth under her sandals before wrapping it around the way she had it usually. Of course, she put on her gold band and wrapped her ribbons around her forearms. Finally, she straightened her hair out by combing it with her fingers and placed her laurel crown around her head. After flexing her gold wings and checking herself out in the mirror, she left her room and flew off.

After meeting Cupid on the island, Rose remembered that she had accidentally left her Angel Bow back in the weaponry temple.

It didn't seem to matter, though, because Cupid had two clubs next to him.

"Alright! Today, we'll be working with some Echidnas in upper body training!" Cupid announced to Rose.

"Um... Upper body training?" she asked.

Cupid nodded. "You carry this club and run around with it! After you make one lap around Mother's temple, you do some exercises with it and attempt to swing with it! Then, you run again! It goes on through lunch 'till dinner!" He easily tossed Rose a club. She caught it, but as soon as it made contact with her hands, she barely had time to clench her fingers around the handle before it pulled most of her body to the ground. "W-whoa!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! I should probably add something, since you're an angel and all. You'll need to be able to fly fast and strong. So, after one lap and after one round of exercises with your club, you'll have to follow me and keep up while flying so you'll know where to go. Then you'll land and do _another_ round of exercises before running."

Rose began to sweat. "O-oh jeez... What've I gotten myself into?"

Cupid burst out laughing. "A lotta training! You've gotta toughen up fast if you wanna join Pit in the fight against Medusa, right?"

Rose paused and gulped before nodding. She needed to help Pit. She didn't care if she was working for the Goddess of Love, she wanted to be able to fight just in case.

Cupid nodded. "Good." He hoisted the club in his hand onto his shoulder. Rose wondered how heavy that thing was just heaving it around like that, but was even more surprised when he lifted off with barely any visible effort. Cupid laughed. "C'mon! Training isn't gonna come to you, ya know! No one said that this would be easy!"

Rose nodded and flapped her wings rapidly to lift herself off with great effort. The club was _so heavy_...

Cupid led Rose to Aphrodite's temple. It was much more daunting now that she had to fly _and_ run around it...

"Echidnas! And Rose," Cupid commanded, softening at Rose's call to attention. "It's time to begin training! One, two, three, fight and be free!"

"One, two, three, fight and be free!" the Echidnas called.

Rose remained silent.

"Alright! Run like the wind!" Cupid called.

All the Echidna women slithered off, swinging their clubs around to make their training effective. Rose jogged, the heavy club falling to her side. It was incredibly heavy and her wings were already sore from simply flying two-hundred feet.

That wasn't good for anyone. Rose was very out-of-shape.

She jogged for twenty minutes before she accidentally dropped her club on someone's tail.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed, lifting her club. "I-I'm so sorry!"

The Echidna whose tail she squashed turned around to glare at her only to glance at her in surprise. "Oh! You must be the new angel!" she exclaimed.

Rose nodded, jogging a little faster to keep up with the woman. "Y-yeah! I'm Rose," she said, panting.

The woman smiled at her. "I'm Adonia. Pleased to meet you," she said, grunting when she swung her axe-like club around.

"S-so... Since you don't have legs, is this still a speed workout for you?" Rose asked.

"Yep," Adonia said, raising her club into the air. "Tails have muscles too, ya know. You have to train those extra-hard to be able to run on the battlefield."

"It's hard to imagine Lady Aphrodite having an army in case of battle, considering she's the Goddess of Love," Rose commented, raising her club a little bit. It seemed almost impossible, but even within these twenty minutes, she seemed to already have an easier time handling the club.

"Yeah, I was wondering about it when I first came here too," Adonia agreed. "But Lady Aphrodite was once caught off guard when her troops weren't trained enough before I came along and joined. That's why she's taking extra precautions to work us out like this; to make sure that we're able to protect and spread love at the same time." She lifted her club as though showing it to Rose. "It's also why she's enchanted these clubs and overall our weapons with speedy training time. One of us Echidnas could easily join the guard within a week of training and have caught up to some of the seniors' strength. Of course, after a week of using them in the guard, we're given normal weapons to train with every day so the enchanted ones can be given to the newer trainees. Like you!" She beamed at Rose.

Rose's eyes widened. "Whoa..." she muttered, glancing down at the club by her side. "So that's why..." she trailed off.

"Yep! That's exactly why that club feels a tiny bit lighter! That's because it is! But these clubs are enchanted so that certain exercises make it better for you to work. That means that with your flying exercises, you're probably going to need to work much harder," Adonia explained. She gave Rose a sad smirk. "Sorry, kiddo, but that's just the way things work. Since I don't have wings, I wouldn't know how that feels, but I can only imagine it'll be gruesome. Still, though, if you really want to protect the innocent and spread love, you gotta do whatcha gotta do. I'm rootin' for ya!"

Rose smiled back at her, somewhat sheepishly. "That's okay. I'll do my best, thanks, Adonia."

It was strange how that name stuck so easily for her. From then on, Rose and Adonia became good friends. Even though Adonia looked a good fourteen or fifteen years older than her.

When they finished their lap and did their exercises, Rose had to bid farewell to Adonia and flew off to meet Cupid.

Cupid smiled at her. "Making friends already?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. "Yep! The Echidnas are really nice, especially Adonia!"

Cupid shrugged. "Adonia's cool, but she's not just that," he told her, raising his club. "She's the captain of the Echidna Land Troops!"

Rose raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Whoa! Really?!"

Cupid nodded. "Mm-hm! And I'm the Captain of the Air Troops. Not to mention the Chief of Love," he added.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed.

"Anyway, enough talk! We're here to train!" Cupid exclaimed, flying ahead of Rose. He was going at a fairly fast speed. "You have to keep up with me on this training!" he called back to her.

Rose quickly flapped her wings faster to get her moving through the air. She was shaky at first, but after moving her club around the way she did on land, she was able to keep a good balance with the familiar movements. Of course, it was still heavy, but that made it just a little more bearable.

Cupid was always a small sight in front of her, but Rose was determined not to let him leave her sight. Though her wing joints were aching from the constant movement and her actual wings were on fire from moving so much with a heavy club, she didn't give in until Cupid himself landed.

Then it was time for her to do exercises again, including meeting up with Adonia and sparring with her for a good ten minutes with their clubs.

It was official from that day forward; Rose hated clubs.

It was always like that for Rose. Run, spar, fly, spar. Over and over again until they trained through lunch.

The Echidnas all paused their training for lunch when the time came around, including Adonia.

But Rose didn't. After the Echidnas finished exercising, Rose took to the skies again and flew around. Even Cupid had gone to eat lunch. But by this point, Rose knew where to fly, so it was alright. When Cupid came out of the cafeteria, he glanced through one of the openings in the walls that acted as windows in Aphrodite's temple only to see Rose land and exercise on her own, swinging it around and trying new tricks. Surprised, he almost dropped the plate of food in his hands before setting it down at a nearby table and flying out the window to see Rose.

"Rose!" he exclaimed.

Rose paused from her training and glanced up at him. The sun reflected off of the heart-shaped mark under her eye. "Yes, Cupid?" she asked.

"Come eat! There's plenty of food, even warriors need breaks!" he exclaimed.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." She began swinging her club around again.

"But Rose-"

"Please, Cupid, I need to train."

Cupid huffed. "Fine, suit yourself. But don't blame me if I yell at you tomorrow because Mother thinks I didn't feed you, 'cuz I gave you the option." He flew back to the window he had flown out of and Rose took a moment to pause before resuming her training.

This continued until dinner when Cupid announced that training was over. Rose dropped her weapon at her feet and collapsed onto the grass. She heard lots of shuffling behind her, meaning the Echidnas and Cupid walked inside the temple. Well, all Echidnas except one.

Adonia bent down to glance at Rose, her emerald eyes smiling at the sight of the poor girl. "You okay there, Champ?" she asked.

Rose gave her a shy smile. "Y-yeah... I think I overworked myself..." she said.

Adonia placed her arms on her hips, which was the area that connected to her snake-half body. "Well, you should've eaten lunch with us and taken a break!" she exclaimed.

Rose pulled herself up and sat with her feet in a criss-crossed position. "Yeah..." she muttered, chuckling. "Sorry. I just wanna be ready."

Adonia raised an eyebrow. "Ready? For what?"

Rose's smile faded. "Medusa," she answered simply. Adonia frowned. "She's already bested me once at Lady Palutena's temple. Lady Palutena's best and strongest fighter is a lone angel who can't fly. She's the Goddess of Light! She should have more backup than weak Centurions!"

Adonia nodded, helping Rose to her feet. "I understand how you feel, Rose," she said slowly. "But I think Lady Aphrodite's doing all she can to keep the peace on Earth, make sure that the humans are safe. It's Palutena's job to do all of the defending, not yours."

Rose sighed. "I know, I guess I just... I dunno, I was getting along just fine with Pit- her angel- but while we were talking, the Underworld's army attacked us outta nowhere! My wing was paralyzed from one of the monsters' attacks... It was this one-eyed thing."

Adonia raised an eyebrow. "Either you're talking about a Cyclops, who is a one-eyed giant, or you're talking about a Monoeye, a one-eyed creature that has orange-ish skin and flies around shooting projectiles in your face," she said.

"Probably a Monoeye then..."

"I thought so."

Rose sighed. "Anyway, you should get going..."

Adonia was about to go when she turned around to see Rose for a moment. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a minute..." Rose told her.

Adonia nodded and headed off.

Rose sighed and dragged her club back to the arms area. When she returned, she sensed a presence. A familiar presence, no less.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Someone who was hiding behind a tree nearby revealed himself in all his messy-brown-haired and sapphire-eyed glory, his signature, fluffy white angel wings folded behind him. "Wow! You've grown a lot!" Pit exclaimed, his face lighting up with joy. "Hiya, Rose!"

Rose smiled weakly. "Hey Pit," she said.

Pit walked over to her. "You okay? You seem a bit more... tired than usual." He poked one of her arms lightly. She flinched, as she must've pulled a muscle working out so hard. Pit winced and pulled back. "S-sorry! Did that hurt?" he asked.

Rose nodded lightly. "A little bit," she admitted. "I must've pulled a muscle... I think I overworked myself in training..."

Pit scratched the back of his head. "Ouch," he said. "That's gotta hurt..."

She shrugged. "It's my own fault anyway," she said. "I should've gone inside to eat lunch when I had the chance..." She eyed the temple, but then raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "By the way, Pit... You probably heard me talking to Adonia, the snake woman, right? The Echidna?"

Pit sighed and chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, ya caught me. I was gonna come out when I thought you'd be comfortable, but I guess now works too."

Rose chuckled as well. "Well, I at least know how to use a bow correctly now, and I've been training with clubs all day. I wonder what new training we'll do tomorrow..."

Pit shrugged. "Maybe you can learn how to use Orbitars or Palms!" he exclaimed. "Anyway, I just asked Lady Palutena to come here and drop me off. I wanted to see how you were doing since the whole fight with the Underworld army..." He sat down in the grass, motioning for Rose to join him.

She did. "So what happened after that?" she asked.

Pit's expression turned serious as he stared at the stars. "Well..." he said. "It's not good. It turns out that Medusa isn't the one pulling the strings."

Rose gasped. "What?! T-then who?"

Pit paused for a moment, his face turning grim and focusing on his sandals, which were out in front of him.

"It was Hades, the Lord of the Underworld."

(Okay so I wasn't paying attention to the author's notes... I'm probably going to be editing them for the sake of , so... Yeah! Boi!)


	6. Chapter 5 - Two Weeks Later

Rose had been training for two weeks now, growing incredibly strong. With Aphrodite's effective and special method of training combined with Rose's determination and will to become a powerful fighter, she quickly climbed up the ranks, landing just below Cupid as a captain. There weren't any complex ranks, simply a soldier, captain, and commander. But Rose was proud of her position.

Of course, she was a servant to Lady Aphrodite as well; everyone was. Pit's visits came frequently. He seemed to be worried about how Rose was doing and often times stopped by her lunch hour to stuff a drink of the gods into her face while she trained, making the club itself much heavier to oblige to Rose's newfound strength.

Rose rather enjoyed Pit's visits. They were becoming close friends, in fact. But today was a day no one could forget.

Rose was outside, flying around and shooting moving targets, this time with Fairy Orbitars. By extending her arm, the motion sensors on the two divine weapons were told to shoot in that direction. By swinging her arm to her side, the Orbitars would surround her and form a protective golden shield.

Something caught her eye from above. Well... More like a lot of somethings. Underworld invaders.

Rose extended her hand into the air, motioning for the Orbitars to stop shooting and flew back to Lady Aphrodite's temple to report.

When she landed at the goddess's throne, she bowed. "Lady Aphrodite, I have news for you," Rose began.

Aphrodite creased her eyebrows, her plump lips curving downward slightly in a frown. "Hm? What is it, Captain Rose?"

Captain Rose... She would never get used to that. She swallowed her nervousness and lifted her head to make eye contact with Aphrodite's blue orbs. "Underworld invaders," she said. "They're here. Should we fight?"

Aphrodite's eyebrows creased. "You won't. I'll have my Echidnas deployed immediately. Meanwhile, I have been talking to Palutena. It seems she and Pit could use your help," she said.

" _Hello, Rose,_ " Palutena's voice said in Rose's head.

Rose's expression changed quickly. "O-oh! Lady Palutena!" she exclaimed in surprise.

" _Hey, Rose!_ " Pit's voice came from her head.

"Pit!"

"Listen, Captain Rose. I want you to go to Palutena's temple and accompany Pit on his mission to fight the Underworld army. I will send my troops as well with Cupid and Adonia to lead them. You will be under the guidance of Palutena and you are to do exactly as she or Pit tell you to. Is that understood?"

Rose nodded firmly. "Yes, Lady Aphrodite. Crystal clear."

"Good. Next, I will be granting you some of my magic as well. I will help you, but you will be under Palutena's care. If anything seriously dangerous happens or you think you cannot handle it, I want you to report back to me _immediately_ and rest."

Rose nodded again. "Yes, Lady Aphrodite."

"Good. Now, Palutena, if you will."

" _Right_ ," Palutena said. Rose was engulfed in a bright blue light and in a flash, she was standing before the emerald-haired goddess and her trusted white-winged angel servant.

"Now, Rose, Pit, I want you both to leave and investigate those ships," Palutena ordered.

Pit and Rose nodded at once. "Yes, Lady Palutena!" they exclaimed in unison before turning to each other in surprise and snorting. They turned on their heels and sprinted to the exit door. At least- Pit did. Rose simply followed him.

Pit jumped out the door, Rose following not far behind. Palutena quickly activated her power of flight so that Pit could fly.

" _Rose, this is your first official mission fighting, correct_?" Palutena asked.

Rose nodded, checking both sides of her to make sure her Orbitars from training were still by her side. "Yes, ma'am."

Pit froze. "D-don't call her that!" he exclaimed.

Rose was surprised. "Why not?" she asked.

"S-she doesn't like that..." he muttered.

Rose gasped. "Oh- I'm so sorry, Lady Palutena, I didn't mean to be rude!"

Palutena sighed and giggled slightly. " _It's okay. At least you didn't mean to,_ " she said. " _Anyway, it's about time I introduced you to someone. Hades is the Lord of the Underworld and was the one behind Medusa's appearance._ "

Rose nodded. "I know; Pit told me."

" _Right. Well, there's more to the story. The humans have fallen for the hoax. They're killing themselves over that fantasy."_

Rose gasped. "What?!"

Palutena flew Pit down to see the human swarms of armies killing each other, Rose trailing behind him with ease. Pit watched them sadly. "It looks like entire nations are fighting each other..." he muttered.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, then glanced up. "But those are Underworld Army troops, aren't they?"

Palutena hummed in response. " _The Underworld Army is here to gather souls. Clearly, they expect many casualties. We can't stop a war this big right now. Focus on the Underworld Army_."

"Roger!" Pit and Rose exclaimed in unison.

Rose was firing at Monoeyes and random troops with her training Orbitars. It was much easier because the enemies got confused very easily, due to the strange, somewhat-hypnotic style of beams fired from the Orbitars.

"I officially love these things!" Rose exclaimed, launching another beam at an incoming Monoeye. Pit, meanwhile, was attacking with a staff.

Pit chuckled bitterly as Palutena flew them over the war again. "So things are going as Hades planned..." he muttered.

Rose caught a tear that must've trailed off of Pit's cheek in the wind on her own. She felt her heart plummet, though her wings remained mechanical and kept flapping normally. "Pit..."

Palutena sighed. " _He spread the rumor about the Wish Seed. And the humans were gullible enough to believe it..._ "

Rose clenched a fist. "If only we had a chance to tell them that the Wish Seed was a fake..." she muttered. "Now look at them. It's like they've lost their humanity, and now all they have is... is..." Rose paused, searching for the right word.

"Brutality," Pit finished for her.

"Exactly!" Rose exclaimed, thrusting her arms in front of her. By mistake, the Orbitars shot two fires again, thankfully both landing on a random Souflee.

Before anyone could react, a bright white light shone from the sky. Palutena gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Pit asked.

" _I have to pull you back NOW!_ " Palutena exclaimed, quickly swerving Pit away from the war.

"Huh?!" Pit exclaimed as he was sent flying (literally).

Rose made a sharp turn and beelined her way to where Pit was. "Pit, you okay?" she asked.

Pit nodded. "I'm fine..."

Rose's wings and hair blew behind her as a large force descended upon the Earth. Rose whirled around only to see a big sphere of plants. "WHOA!" she exclaimed.

"W-what was that!?" Pit asked.

Suddenly, childish laughter filled the air. Rose found her head tilting far upward to see the projection of a person with the appearance of a young girl. She had long, blond hair and nature-themed clothing.

"Good riddance, human scum!" she exclaimed. "The world's better off without you!"

The projection disappeared.

" _That was the goddess of nature, Viridi. Pit, Rose! Check things out!_ "

"We're on it!" Rose exclaimed. She followed Pit as Palutena flew him through more Underworld Army troops.

Viridi knew they were coming and used telepathy to talk to them all.

" _So you're the famous Palutena. I hear you've been busy,_ " Viridi taunted.

" _And you're Viridi, ruler of the earth and all living things,_ " Palutena answered in a similar tone.

" _Hmph! I didn't know I had a fan club!_ " Viridi growled.

Jeez. Viridi seemed like just the brightest ray of sunshine, didn't she?

Please note the obvious sarcasm.

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!?" Pit demanded.

Viridi huffed. "Humans are driven by selfish desires. They think only of themselves. They were killing each other for what? A wish?! A FAKE wish?! They've strayed too far from their intended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in- to return the Earth to its natural state!"

Reset Bombs?

More importantly... Those words of Viridi's... They stung. They stung Rose's heart as though she was taking a personal offense. But how? Sure, she cared for the humans. But was it because...

Was it possible Rose still had some human left in her?

Rose said nothing. It was her turn to shed a tear, but she quickly disregarded it and kept flying.

" _But aren't humans living beings too? Yet you think nothing of exterminating them,_ " Palutena argued.

Viridi laughed. " _Ha ha! That's rich, coming from you! You don't seem to have much of a problem eliminating Underworld forces!_ "

Rose hesitated before finishing off another enemy.

"But that's totally different!" Pit exclaimed.

"We're defending the earth and heavens from those who seek their destruction," Palutena agreed.

Rose's determination welled up inside her again and she began destroying Underworld forces without a second thought.

The angels flew closer to the Reset Bomb they had been surrounding. "Let's take a closer look, you two,"

Pit craned his neck, watching the vines and roots as though they'll do something on their own. "This is a pretty twisted version of nature..." he mumbled.

Rose remained silent.

" _HUMANS massacre Earth's creatures, decimate the trees, and exploit the land!_ " Viridi argued. " _THEY'RE the twisted ones! They're enemies of life itself! Tell me, Palutena, why do THEY deserve special treatment?_ "

" _Because_ " Palutena stated calmly. " _Of all creatures, humans are the closest to the gods. Gods cannot intervene in mankind's affairs as you have. You have no right!_ "

" _No right?! Humans are trampling over the rights of every other living thing! Should I just sit back and watch as they continue to destroy the earth? No, I must exterminate them all before it's too late!_ "

Palutena sighed. " _There's just no reasoning with her_ ," she said.

"I have to admit, she has a valid point," Pit admitted. "But wiping out humanity is NOT the answer."

" _I agree completely,_ " Palutena agreed.

Rose was still silent.

Pit glanced at Rose. "Hey, Rose, you okay? You've been pretty quiet..." Pit said.

Rose began tearing up. "Lady Palutena," she finally said, though slowly. "Was I a human once?"

Palutena hummed a confirmation. " _You were indeed. You were killed by other humans_."

Pit's eyes grew wide. "Killed?!" he exclaimed.

Viridi humphed triumphantly. " _They even kill each other! I was right!_ "

Rose wiped her tears. "W-was I... as selfish and mean as Viridi thinks humans are?" she asked.

Pit's eyes widened. So that's what this was about...

Palutena remained silent for a long while, scaring Rose. Finally, she spoke. " _No. You were always selfless and helpful, even to those who would use your gullibility to their own benefit. You were always a defender of mankind, even before reincarnating into an angel._ "

Rose sighed a breath of relief.

Viridi sighed in annoyance. " _So what if one puny human did some nice things in her lifetime, it doesn't matter now; she died and she isn't a human anymore, she's an angel! And not just that, a puny angel who always gets in the way!_ " she sneered.

Rose stiffened. Now it was Pit's turn to talk. "Rose doesn't get in the way! She always tries to make everyone happy, even if it means making her sad, tired, or even sleep-deprived and hungry! She'd go to the ends of the earth for those that she cares for!"

Rose snapped her head to glance at Pit in shock. Did he really think she was that helpful?

" _You've given us no choice but to oppose you, Viridi,_ " Palutena said.

Viridi chuckled. " _Oh! That's brave of you. But the Forces of Nature... We're not what you're used to._ "

Rose creased her eyebrows. "No. You're worse, aren't you? You're not some Underworld mishmash. You're actually organized and powerful. That's what makes you dangerous. What's more is that you're standing in the way of our war with Hades to protect the humans and all of the earth. So if you won't let us through, we'll just have to force our way through instead."

Pit cheered. "Yeah! That's right! You're going down!" he added.

Viridi huffed amusedly. " _I'm surprised you've survived this long, Pit and Rose_."

Up to this point, Rose and Pit were shooting and attacking nearby Forces of Nature.

"We'll take that as a compliment!" Pit exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be frank here, I'm also surprised I survived this long," Rose admitted, a smile lighting up her face.

" _I think it's time you meet one of my finest warriors! Come on out, Cragalanche!_ " Viridi announced.

A big yellow sphere of light flew down past Pit, making him lose his balance and fall from the sky.

"Whooooooooooa!" Pit exclaimed, falling like a broken doll dropped by a child.

" _Pit!_ " Palutena and Rose exclaimed.

Rose dove down, her Orbitars following her no problem. Her wings folded at her sides, she caught Pit, holding him around the torso the way she had done before, quickly extending her wings again and softly landing in an opening.

Their mission was about to begin... on land.

(This is directly from the transcript of Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature. It's probably crappy, but the next chapter will be better.)


	7. Chapter 6 - Land Battle

Rose gently lowered Pit to the ground, somehow having lifted him slightly higher than she was tall before when she landed. As soon as Pit's toes touched the ground, he relaxed and pulled away from Rose.

" _Are you okay, Pit?_ " Palutena asked.

Pit sighed in relief. "Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks to Rose, that is!" he added, beaming at her.

Rose blushed modestly. "It's no problem! I don't want you getting hurt, especially when we're about to fight some Forces of Nature."

" _Now Pit, you are the captain of the Centurions, right?_ " Viridi asked. " _And Rose, you're the captain of the Echidna army, even though Cupid's technically the commander and he's also in charge of you._ "

Rose didn't have a moment to answer before Viridi spoke again.

" _I look forward to seeing how you fare against Cragalanche._ "

Pit, meanwhile, wasn't having any of it. "You should be more worried about how HE fares against ME!" he exclaimed.

Rose wiped some sweat that crept down her forehead. "As much as I'd like to have the same enthusiasm as Pit, I'm not sure I'm worried about Cragalanche as much as I'm worried about not getting my wings plucked off. I'd hate to have the same condition as Pit. In fact, I'd much rather I was able to fly to help him whenever he needs it. I'd hate to slow him down..." she muttered.

Pit placed his hand on her shoulder assuringly. "Don't worry! You won't slow me down! Show me what you've got!" he exclaimed.

" _Careful Pit,_ " Palutena warned. " _I need you two in good condition. Besides you, all I've got are the Centurions, and Rose is a valuable asset to Aphrodite's team,_ " she said, thinking a moment before adding, " _You know, maybe I should open a boot camp to toughen them up a little._ "

Rose snickered. "What? Jealous of our boot camp back home, Lady Palutena?" she teased.

Palutena smiled. " _Why, yes, as a matter of fact. Despite the fact that I am technically the Goddess of Light, the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, actually has the most powerful army that fights for good. Mostly, you stay neutral, of course, but the Underworld Vs. Overworld incident must've shaken her badly._ "

Rose smiled sadly. "Yeah..." She raised her arm and motioned for the Fairy Orbitars to attack some nearby enemies.

"Yeah, well even a boot camp wouldn't give them muscles like these!" Pit boasted, flexing his arms in an exaggerated motion.

Rose giggled. "You should try MY boot camp. Seriously, Lady Aphrodite's clubs are magic! It's insane how much you can lift with them!"

Pit smirked at her. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try and beat me at beating all of these Forces of Nature!"

"Fine!" Rose exclaimed. "You're on!"

"On three!"

The two angels lined themselves up back-to-back, facing to the sides, their heads turned to the area ahead of them. Rose's golden wings and Pit's snowy ones lined up perfectly.

"One..." Rose began.

"Two..." Pit continued.

"Three!" The two exclaimed in unison as they launched like bullets, darting through areas of the Reset Bomb, shooting and attacking monsters.

After a while of shooting, Rose had lost count when she saw something moving from the corner of her eye. What was it? She flew closer. It... It was a human!

Quickly, she helped the human out, Pit's back turned to her. "How many have ya got?" he asked Rose.

"Um, I lost count," she called back. "But I did find a human in the process!"

The human thanked her, giving her some chocolate. The human, a man, had wanted to give the chocolate to his son, but he owed her for saving him. Although Rose tried to refuse the chocolate, the man insisted. Rose led him to safety.

Pit turned around after she saved the human. "Oh. Sorry, that was insensitive, wasn't it?"

Rose shook her head. "It's fine. At least he's safe now."

Pit nodded. "Right. Truce?"

Rose nodded. "Truce. We'll settle this another time."

The two worked together, shooting monsters and attacking enemies, occasionally saving any humans they could find.

Rose and Pit moved along some rooted and vine-covered areas, shooting monsters and attacking them from behind, the sides, the front, or up close. Rose would support Pit from behind, having Orbitars that are mostly used for ranged attacks. With the help of her Fairy Orbitars, some monsters were able to get confused or dazed, leaving Pit the perfect opportunity to strike them.

One monster was so strong that he wouldn't let Rose get away from him, relentlessly attacking her despite Pit's efforts to draw the monster away or protect her. Her left wing was injured in the process, leaving her unable to fly for the remainder of the mission. It wasn't a horrible injury, but it definitely needed time to be healed by a drink of the Gods.

The fights have been long and tedious, but they managed to survive them all.

The two could still make out traces of buildings.

"I can still make out buildings in these woods," Pit commented.

"Yeah, and animals too," Rose added.

" _Reset Bombs won't harm wildlife or natural habitats,_ " Viridi explained. " _Their only purpose is the obliteration of mankind_."

Again, Rose felt the sting in her heart. Still, she didn't let it get the better of her as she launched another attack at a vine trapping a human survivor.

"Oh, is that all?" Pit muttered lowly.

" _I suppose that accounts for all the life in here,_ " Palutena mused.

" _In a few years, this place will be completely covered in green,_ " Viridi continued. " _Flowers will bloom, trees will grow, and the natural food chain will take over. It will be mankind's winter and the beginning of MY spring!_ "

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, partly worried, part angry, and part sad. "As beautiful as that sounds," she began. "I wish it didn't have to be at the expense of the poor humans..."

Pit sighed as he continued to fight, not adding another word into the conversation.

The two entered a room in a place that used to be a

" _It looks like there used to be a hot spring here,_ " Palutena commented.

"Wait! There's still some water left!" Pit exclaimed, running over to it, grabbing Rose's wrist and dragging her along in the process. "Awesome!"

Bewildered, Rose managed to ask, "Uh, Pit? What're you doing?"

Palutena chuckled. " _Don't you mean_ water _you doing?_ " she asked.

Pit glared at the ceiling as though it was Palutena. "You just couldn't resist, could you?" he asked.

Rose chuckled. "I wouldn't be able to!" she exclaimed.

Viridi audibly groaned. "What's with you and hot springs anyway, Pit?"

Pit blushed. "What's with you and not minding your own business? For your information, I wasn't cheering for myself."

Rose raised an eyebrow questioningly as he somewhat forcefully placed her into a sitting position on the ground.

"Pit? What's up?" she asked.

"Aside from me, your wings. We don't want them hindering you in battle, do we?" he asked. "Now just relax. I'm gonna go in nice and easy."

Rose nodded. "O-okay," she stuttered. "I trust you." With that, she allowed herself to completely relax.

Pit cradled the golden-winged angel's spine and head so that she wasn't dunked under the hot water. After soaking her wings for a little bit, he noticed a glow and pulled her back out, watching feathers miraculously regrowing and the wings growing stronger.

Rose's wings felt almost as good as new, if not just a tad sore. It'd be an inconvenience to fly at this point, but not impossible!

"Wow, Pit!" Rose exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Pit beamed at her, helping her stand. "Now, let's keep fighting!" he cheered.

Rose thrust her fist into the air enthusiastically. "Alright!"

Just then, Rose heard a familiar voice in her head.

" _Well well, it appears your henchman's enthusiasm is beginning to rub off on Rose, Lady Palutena,_ " came the motherly voice that Rose had learned to love.

Rose beamed. "Lady Aphrodite!" she exclaimed.

Pit grinned. "Good to hear from you, milady!"

Aphrodite chuckled. " _Aw, you two are just too sweet. Perhaps Cupid should bring you two together!_ "

Rose blushed. "What?! L-Lady Aphrodite, with all due respect, won't that distract us? I mean, I have no reason to question your judgment of course, but-"

"Love never got in the way of justice, sweetheart. It's the people that get blinded by it that drive themselves away," Aphrodite advised wisely.

"Wow..." Rose muttered, eyes wide. "I never thought about it that way!"

"Indeed. In any case, I wanted to see how my beautiful blossom was doing. After all, this is her first mission, and seeing as Rose is new, she does need to grow out her thorns just a bit," Aphrodite added, chuckling.

Rose giggled. "It's funny because we're in the Reset Bomb woods!" she exclaimed.

Pit was growing slightly irritated. "Why so many puns?!" he exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon, Pit!" Rose snickered. "I don't need help making corny jokes! These monsters are just thorns in my side! Besi-AAH!" Rose was cut off by a pitfall trap.

Pit peeked over the edge of the hole. "Are you okay?!" he asked her.

Rose giggled. "I guess I... fell for you, huh?"

Pit was growing even more furious. But what Rose found amusing was the slight tinge of a blush crawling up Pit's cheeks. Aphrodite and Palutena were thoroughly amused.

"How fitting," Aphrodite mused. "Considering you work for the Goddess of Love herself."

Rose giggled again and flew out of the pit. "Okay, all puns aside, we should get going," she told Pit.

Pit rolled his eyes jokingly. "Finally!"

Rose noticed a jump pad that Palutena had set up for them. "Look, a jump pad!" she exclaimed.

Pit ran up to it. "Hugh- Ah! Hey, where are we?" he asked.

Rose flew up to him, flexing her wings after landing. They were on many large vines that were interconnecting. "I dunno. Looks like we're getting over some sort of layer," she commented.

"Well, we'd better get moving faster," Pit urged, running to the next jump pad. Rose decided to rest her wings and followed him.

They had jumped on about two more jump pads when they made it to a ring of rock. Rose had just barely managed to land before Pit yelled, "Look out!" and shoved Rose (and himself) out of the way of an incoming attack.

"Whoa!" Rose exclaimed.

"Are you two alright?" Aphrodite asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"That was a Lithinium. It's a flower that will fire a laser at you on sight. I suggest getting behind it somehow and attacking it like that or perhaps getting up close and personal, using melee attacks," Palutena advised.

Rose and Pit nodded in unison. "I'll distract it and destroy some other monsters, you get close to the Lithinium," Rose told him. She received a nod in response.

Rose jumped out and fired many attacks from her Orbitars at the Lithinium and some Monoeye-like monsters whose names escaped her at the moment. Pit sneaked out and hugged the wall before he got behind the Lithinium and slashed it into two.

"Alright!" Rose cheered. "Go Team Rose Pit!"

"Uh, Rose Pit?" Pit echoed skeptically.

Rose blushed. "Okay, so I'm not the best at names. I just combined our names, I'm sorry."

Pit held up his hands in a way of surrender. "N-no no, I just think it's... Creative..."

Rose raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You lie."

"I'm serious! It just caught me off guard is all," Pit admitted.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Pit."

"I'm serious!"

The two managed to defeat a flying enemy that also shot its laser. Thankfully, however, it didn't see or know where Pit and Rose were, so the two were able to shoot it down and defeat it fairly quickly.

Rose spotted a human stuck in some branches and blasted the branches off of her. This woman actually also gave Rose chocolate. Rose gave it to Pit, as he needed it more than she did at the time.

As they kept running, they began running into vines covered with crystal spikes. Rose covered for Pit as he ran before running away herself.

The two ended up in a dead end.

"You can't go any farther, so I've set up a grind rail," Palutena told Pit.

"Here, child, I will grant you a drink of the gods," Aphrodite said as said bottle appeared in her hands. "Share it with Pit, for you both need strength. This will let you regain the ability to fly for longer distance and time."

"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite!" Rose exclaimed, handing Pit the bottle first. He made the drink waterfall some into his mouth before giving the rest to Rose, who drank it and placed the bottle on the ground gently.

"And thank you kindly, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed. Rose took flight beside him as he shot from the grind rails.

"It's tangled in there, so I had to wind it around the trees," Palutena said.

"Calling you a snake would be an insult to snakes!" Viridi growled.

"Though she is pretty crafty, you have to admit," Aphrodite said calmly.

"True..." Viridi admitted, sighing.

Pit jumped off at a tiny clearing, Rose landing right beside him.

The two progressed much further, Pit mostly relying on jump pads and Rose to get into high places.

Though they didn't get far without meeting a Jitterthug.

"Man, look at the face on this guy!" Pit exclaimed.

"That's a Jitterthug," Viridi boasted proudly. "Melee attacks won't hurt him at all when he's red. And when he's green, shooting him won't work! What're you gonna do NOW?!"

"Um... I guess we'll just shoot him when he's red and melee him when he's green," Rose said out loud automatically. She seemed surprised she didn't mix up the colors.

"But-" Viridi began before cutting herself off. "Oh, darn it!"

Pit chuckled. "Every enemy has its weakness!"

"Every everything has its weakness," Rose corrected. "Angels, enemies, gods and goddesses..."

Viridi growled. "Why you... How DARE you!?"

"She is right," Aphrodite said sagely. "After all, I expect no less from my blossom; my Rose."

Rose blushed modestly.

"Thanks for the advice!" Palutena told Viridi in regards to the Jitterthug.

The two were able to get rid of the Jitterthug quickly before moving onward. Pit managed to save another human before they ran onward. Another grind rail. Rose lifted off, accompanying Pit at his side while he shot monsters from the grind rail again.

When they landed, Pit saw a double-ringed vehicle. "An Aether Ring!" he exclaimed.

"You're a lucky angel, Pit!" Palutena exclaimed.

"What's an Aether Ring?" Rose asked.

"An Aether Ring is a vehicle of the gods. Frankly, this is the most popular, modern, and easily my favorite of the three, including Cherubot and the Exotank," Aphrodite explained.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed. "I wanna try one sometime!"

Pit jumped into the Aether Ring, taking the controls quickly. Rose ran up beside him, slightly jealous, but she didn't let that get the better of her judgment. Instead, she supported him however she could.

"Man, I'm one lucky angel! These things drive smoooooth!" Pit exclaimed as he drove his way into a track-like vine.

"Plus, they provide protection AND firepower. Is that good design or WHAT!" Palutena exclaimed.

"It is!" Rose exclaimed, flying beside it. "But what's it doing here of all places? In a Reset Bomb?"

Viridi didn't answer her quite yet. The two angels made there way out of the track to a big clearing.

"This place is BIG!" Pit marveled.

"At least you have the Aether Ring," Rose winced as she was hit with an attack from a monster.

"There's another one in the middle of that giant tree," Aphrodite pointed out.

Rose glanced up at a giant tree in the distance. "That one?"

"Yes."

"But why there?" Pit commented as he shot multiple monsters at once.

"Ask Viridi," Palutena said.

"I did!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well... I installed it for my army to use," Viridi answered. "But no one passed Driver's Ed."

"I'm not surprised," Aphrodite commented.

"I can't believe you didn't think of that before," Rose said, shooting some more monsters that almost grazed her arms.

"You were attacking! I was busy!" Viridi exclaimed. "Leave me alone!"

Rose almost passed by the tree when Aphrodite stopped her. "Wait! There, there's an opening to fly through! Get that Aether Ring!"

Rose nodded and flew up. Immediately upon touching it, she was floated into the air and into one of the gaps. A protective force field surrounded the Aether Ring and many buttons and controls were set up before Rose. They were simple enough. Move, stop, shoot, barrier. There were also some others for feeding, but Rose didn't see the need for that.

Rose moved the Aether Ring away from the little platform above the ground and was surprised to find it descended slowly and carefully. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "This is so cool!"

Rose and Pit moved quickly with the Aether Rings, shooting any monsters who got in their way. Eventually, Pit and Rose had to leave their Aether Rings behind as Pit made it to a jump pad. Rose clicked an Eject button, floating her out of the vehicle, but before her feet could touch the ground, she began flapping her wings and flew over to the platform Pit later landed a jump to. They ran across an elongated platform until Pit jumped off and landed in some water.

"Pit!" Rose exclaimed worriedly, flying down to meet him.

He sat upright, his head peeking above the holy, golden water. "What is this?" he asked aloud. "A hot spring! A HUGE hot spring!"

"It's nature's bathtub!" Palutena told them.

"AND they heal us!" Rose exclaimed, landing in the water joyfully. The two stood there and soaked while their wounds slowly but surely healed. Rose didn't know why, but it felt unnatural, yet right at the same time.

When they were all healed, Pit and Rose headed up to a platform high above them. In order to spare Rose's wings, she used the jump pad as well, reeling when she landed.

"Y'know, I prefer flying..." she muttered.

Pit laughed. "If you do this more often, you'll get used to it!"

"There's a maze up ahead, so try not to get too lost," Palutena advised.

"Yes, Lady Palutena!" Rose chirped.

The two turned and twisted through the maze. At some point, Palutena decided to speak up. "Viridi's army is called the Forces of Nature. Many of her troops are made of natural resources, like wood, dirt, and rocks."

"Eco-conscious down to her troops!" Pit exclaimed. "Everyone's going green these days!"

"Well, she IS the Goddess of Nature..." Rose added.

"That's right, and I'm not GOING green, I've always BEEN green!" Viridi exclaimed. "I use cloth shopping bags. I compost my food scraps. And I separate my recycling into 15 types!"

Rose lit up. "Wow! You could sure teach me a thing or two about being green, Viridi!" she exclaimed.

"Now THIS is a goddess who sweats the details!" Pit chuckled.

Aphrodite chuckled with him. "Indeed."

Finally, the two had made it to a clearing. Palutena and Aphrodite gave their respective angels a drink of the gods before they went in.

And boy were they surprised with what they saw.

(LONG-AS-HECK CHAPTER HOLY HECKLE! Dang! Also, this was taken directly from Chuggaaconroy's Kid Icarus Uprising: Chapter 11 recording. It's on YouTube, you'll like it if you haven't watched it, and if you have, then good on you. Also, next chapter will be Cragalanche.)


	8. Discontinuing

Sorry, guys, but I'm not uploading on this old account anymore. I'd like you all to please come visit where this story really expands on my Quotev account. You can find me there as Sylvia or YourLittleSylveon. This account is old and I had completely forgotten it had this book until someone favorited it, and I'm really sorry to that person, but please please please go to Quotev to see more of this book if you really do like it that much. I promise, it won't fail to please! I've improved as time went on!

For future readers, please go over to Quotev, where I have many more awesome stories posted and in the works! Thank you and bye-bye!

Sylvia out!


End file.
